Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can upload data to another computing device via a communication network. For example, a user at a personal computing device can utilize a data transfer protocol to send digital media files, computer executable code, system backup images, etc., to a server computing device via the Internet. In such embodiments, the user computing device can be referred to as a client computing device and the server computing device can be referred to as a data storage service provider. In another common application, a client computing device can request data from another computing device via a communication network. For example, a user at a client computing device can utilize a software browser application to request a Web page or application from a server computing device via the Internet. In such embodiments, the server computing device can be referred to as a content provider.
Some data storage service providers are associated with content providers, which may facilitate the delivery of requested content, such as Web pages or resources, through the utilization of a point of presence (“POP”) service provider. A POP service provider typically maintains a number of computing devices, generally referred to as “points of presence” or “POPs” in a communication network. The POPs can include data storage components that maintain content from various content providers. In turn, content providers can instruct, or otherwise suggest to, client computing devices to request some, or all, of a content provider's content from the POPs, allowing content providers to deliver content closer to clients.